The Diary of a Farm Girl
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: When I met him, I never thought he was going to be the person I was going to fall in love with, Link, the Hero of time. And although he is gone now, to be a hero somewhere else, I still remember the time we spent together, seven years ago. LinkxMalon!
1. The Diary of a Farm Girl

Maybe it is kinda late to write a Legends of Zelda: Ocarina's of Time, fic. But I will still give it a try, wanna know why? Because this game is my favorite Zelda game of all times! I played Majora's and Twilight as well, but this one is just a classic! At any rate, it is my first time writing a Zelda fic. And it is gonna be a LinkxMalon fic. I think this is the best couple, I liked Saria, but she is a sage now (Cries), Ruto is like, nah, lol, and Zelda is… well… I don't dislike Zelda but I'm going with Malon, why? Come on, I'm tired of all the: "I risk my life and stay with the princess thingy" I prefer the: "I'm doing this because I want to be a hero, not because I like you." Stuff, muahahahaha! At any rate, please read, and if you want to, review my job.

I don't own anything about The Legend of Zelda, just this fic.

* * *

**The Diary of a Farm Girl.**

**

* * *

**"Hey, your clothes! They're… different… you're not from around here, are you?" Those were the first words I shared with him, perhaps not the most suitable words to cause a good first impression, but I was just a girl back then, I couldn't be blamed for my innocence, and also, I was bored since my dad was out somewhere delivering some milk while I just waited for his return. That fairy boy, as I used to call him, was probably the best distraction I could ask for while I waited. "Ohh… You're a fairy boy from the forest! My name is Malon! My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch!" He remained in silence but stared at me as if I was some kind of a wonder, little did I know I was the first Hylian girl he had ever seen. "Is something the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"…Red hair…?" Of course I was puzzled, but that was because I didn't know he used to live in Kokiri forest, where all girls are blond, except for that sage girl Saria, who had green hair because of her position as a sage. "…Hylian girls have red hair like boys? But then… how can Hylians know when someone is a girl or a boy?" The more time I spent with him the more puzzled I grew, I seriously had no clue of what he was trying to say. Some months later he did explain it to me, Kokiri's are a race of kids who never grow up, boys are red headed while girls were blondes, and he was an exception since he wasn't a Kokiri.

"You are kind of weird." I may never be able to comprehend what Link was going through that day, back at Kokiri forest; everything was peace and tranquility, while here at Hyrule, it was all noisy, people walked around the streets while buying their supplies, not to mention people were like giants if compared with the Kokiri. "Dad went to the castle to deliver some milk, and he hasn't come back yet… do you want to stick around with me for a while?"

"Stick around? What's that? I have some sticks, want some?" Fine, I must admit it, I though he was some kind of an idiot back then, but he was a cute one, and I couldn't help but like him, he was nice and cute after all. "Princess Zelda… I need to speak to her… the Princess, where is she?"

"Princess Zelda? Why would a fairy boy like you want to speak with her?" If only I had known, but back then I could barely imagine it, this kid with the dirty green tunic and with no clue about the outside world, was destined to become a great hero, and I, unwillingly, was destined to help him out. "Princess Zelda must be at Hyrule's Castle, you may find it just across the town's market, but I don't think you will be able to…"

"Across the market! Got it! Thanks a lot!" I blinked twice at such energy, that kid was surely a weirdo, he rushed as soon as I gave him a direction, but never waited for me to end the explanation, he was surely going to be kicked out by the guards, but then again, that wasn't my problem.

"What a weirdo? Does he really think he can just run his way toward the princess? I hope he will be fine… why do I bother anyway? I just met him." Such innocence, I can't help but giggle at it as I write this diary. "The sun is already hiding… I can't believe it… dad left me once again… just what in the world is he thinking? He may have fallen asleep somewhere as usual… aww! Dad you meany! Maybe I should have asked that boy to find my dad."

My father, Talon, is the owner of Lon Lon ranch, our milk is famous all around the land of Hyrule and it's a favorite drink of the king, every weekend, we are asked to deliver two crates filled with many milk bottles to the royal family, and every weekend, my father used to leave me at the town's plaza all alone while he went on his business trip toward the castle. It was just the usual stuff, tomorrow morning he would run to the plaza looking for me while I slept at the Temple of Time, a sacred place at Hyrule, but tonight, I didn't feel like waiting, maybe it was because of Link, I was worried about him and wanted to make sure he was ok, and so, leaving the routine aside, I made my way toward the castle's gate.

It was a long walk, when I arrived; the moon was already standing tall at the firmament. Although I was a ten years old little girl, I wasn't scared in the less, Hyrule Castle town and the castle's territories, were safe locations, or at least they used to be seven years ago. "I'm telling you! I was asked by the Great Deku Tree to deliver this stone to princess Zelda! Let me go!" Just as I had imagined, Link was being kicked out of the castle's grounds. He fought his captors but he was easily outnumbered and thrown out toward the other side of the gate, I tried hard not to laugh at him but was unable to do it. "What's so funny?"

When he was a kid, Link was brave and strong, but he was also sort of a crybaby, although he always tried to hide it, but as he would soon find out, hiding anything from me was useless. "Ow! Don't cry fairy boy! It's not such a big deal, they allow no one inside, that's what I was trying to tell you before you rushed toward the castle."

"I'm not crying!" But the weak tears at the corners of his eyes said different, he noticed when I stared at them and cleaned them away. "I told you I wasn't!" I smiled weakly pretending everything was fine, he rolled his eyes and ignored me, and I hate being ignored, but back then I paid it little mind. "What should I do now, Navi? These Hylians don't seem like understanding my mission, but I can't fight them either, there are too many of them."

"Navi? So that's your fairy's name, how sweet! Tee hee!" He flinched at my giggling; it was obvious he felt uncomfortable around me. "Are you going to the castle, fairy boy? Would you mind finding my dad? He must have fallen asleep somewhere around the castle. What a thing for an adult to do! Tee hee!"

"…Your dad…?" I nodded; he remained in silence and stared at his fairy. "I'm sort of busy at the moment, I have a mission, I must deliver this stone to Princess Zelda." He said that last while showing a green emerald to me; I gave the stone little importance of course. "I have no time to waste; I have a duty and most fulfill it." My eyes watered at his coldness, leaving a young girl in need wasn't at all heroic. "Wait! Please don't cry… Navi, help me out here!" The fairy, Navi, just flew away. "Navi! You are supposed to be my guardian fairy! Aww man… what to do, what to do… please don't cry, I will help you find your father."

"…Seriously…" I spoke out between sobbing, Link nodded and took his hat off, he offered it to me so I cold clean my tears away. "…Thank you… it is dark already and I can't go home because of the Stalchilds which come out at night… Dad always falls asleep during his job and I'm left all alone… it isn't nice…"

"It must be hard to be this dependable, where I come from, we are left to take care of ourselves, I guess Hylians are weird people after all." He used to be offensive, although that never was his intention all along, most of the time he was nice and caring, but he always placed his duty on top of everything else, which kind of bugged me sometimes. "This… Dad, you are always talking about…"

"Just look for a sleeping old man, you will definitively know it's him." Well, I was offensive as well when I was young, at least toward my father. "My dad is really troublesome, for an adult, isn't he?! Hee hee!" But I was also, a person who couldn't be broken in spirit easily, different from the person I am now. I entrusted it all to that kid, I also showed him a way toward the castle, all that was left for me to do was wait in hopes he would find my father.

Time passed by and I couldn't help but fall asleep where I was, just outside the castle's gate, waiting for my father to come back for me. Normally, he wakes up past midday and rushes toward the Temple of Time looking for me; the next morning however, I woke up at the back of my father's carriage in the middle of the way toward Lon Lon Ranch. It was a beautiful morning, and it was just starting, such a change against the usual weekends when I used to wake up at the temple and yell at my irresponsible father about he leaving me all alone as usual while the whole day was wasted. "Malon! You are awake! Before you yell at me please allow me to explain, I just sat down for a quick nap, I swear it."

"Umm… whatever… I'm not in the mood of yelling at you… I just want to sleep for a while longer… I fall asleep late yesterday…" This was, such a different morning, it began as a wonderful day, I remember it clearly, and it was just going to become more wonderful as the time passed by, just writing about it forces my body to shiver, around those days, I was happy, and my heart was filled with light, even thought I was just a young and love sick girl.

Arriving at Lon Lon Ranch so early was a surprise for Ingo, the only worker besides me, at my father's ranch. "Tie me like a pig and throw me from a cliff if what I'm looking at is for real, you lazy old hag did arrive back on time? Perhaps the guards from the castle finally kicked your dirty butt out from the king's presence."

"Ingo! My old and dearest friend, your jokes are as enjoyable as ever." If only he had known Ingo's insults were for real. "To tell you the truth, Ingo, I never saw the King, I just left the crates outside the kitchen's entrance, so I wasn't paid, but next week I will surely get paid!"

"You lazy fatso! You weren't paid!? How are you going to pay my salary!? I don't work for free, you know! Where is my money!?" But Dad just laughed and ignored Ingo as usual, and then he went inside to take care of our cuccos. "Seriously speaking, girl, your lazy father will lead Lon Lon ranch into ruin! Mother should have left the ranch to me! But no! He had to get married and have a daughter! Get a wife she said, or the ranch is your brother's! Bah!" Actually, Ingo isn't my father's brother, they are actually half-brothers.

"Come on Ingo, my father isn't such a bad person, he knows how to take care of our cuccos, remember the super-cuccos?" Which aren't that different from normal cuccos if you ask me. "Fine, I promise to bring some sense into him."

"Some sense into him!? What you need to do is get a husband who can replace your father! Only then will I get paid! Only then will this ranch be richer! Only then will we be able to get rid of that lazy father of yours!" Ingo couldn't be blamed, I know, most of the time I felt the same way about my father.

"Well… Ingo… I'm just ten years old, there is no way I can get a husband, I'm just a girl." He then stormed away while yelling at me to hurry up and grow up. But despite the whole mess involving my father's laziness, and Ingo, once again not getting paid, I was in such great spirits as to have my mood lowered. "Well! There is no point in complaining! I have to work hard today as well! Hey! Epona! Mommy is back!" Epona, is my horse, a present from my mother before she passed away because of an illness, she is also my dearest friend. "Good girl, should I sing a song for you?" She tickles me with her nose as replay; Epona loves my singing quiet a lot. That day, however, someone else was also enjoying my singing.

I didn't notice it for a while and just allowed my voice to fill the whole ranch, my song helps the animals around the place to relax, and I also feel my hearth filling itself with joy whenever I sing. "…Such beautiful melody…" He startled me; I let out a yell and scared Epona away. "Sorry! I wasn't trying to scare you! Are you alright?" Taking a deep breathe I calmed down and faced Link with a smile.

"Oh, it's the fairy boy again!" I tried to act as my usual self, but somehow it was something hard to do. "I heard that you found my dad! How did you like the castle? Did you see the princess? Hee hee! Dad came back in a hurry after you found him, Hee hee!" Of course I freaked him out with my sudden reaction. "Ok… what just happened to me…?"

"If I am a bother I can leave if you want me to." I said nothing; I just remained in silence and smiled for him, finally displaying my true self. "That song… it was so relaxing, it reminds me about a friend of mine… umm… I forgot, I don't think I have introduced myself yet, my name is Link."

"Link? Fairy boy suits you better!" I joked; he just smiled nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Oh yeah. I have to introduce you to my friend, fairy boy! She's this horse. Her name is Epona. Isn't she cute?" Epona hid behind me so Link wouldn't see her, to believe these two would soon share such a strong bond and take part of many adventures together. "It seems like Epona is afraid of you, fairy boy…"

"Looks like it… I know this is sudden but… I'm not from around here and need somewhere to stay, normally I don't mind sleeping outside but I'm tired of slaying Starchilds all the time… I don't have much money but I can help in the ranch." He got used to our way of life really fast, asking things politely instead of being unwillingly rude, and also volunteering himself to work for us. "Was I offensive? Because I'm still getting used to this… yesterday, a woman attacked me when I went inside of her home without permission, back at Kokiri forest we don't have limitations and can enter anyone's homes."

"So that's why you tried to get inside Hyrule's Castle without permission." Such difference between our cultures, it just forced me to be interested in him even more, I wanted to know him. "As long as you cause no trouble and work for your meals, you will always be welcomed at Lon Lon Ranch! Tee hee! Make yourself at home!" Such happiness, if only I had known earlier what it meant, maybe, things would have ended in a different way.

Around the time he used to live with us, he stayed at the barn where I fixed a nice bed for him, unfortunately, there was nothing I could do to take the cow's smell away from the barn, he never complained thought, although I knew he disliked it. He was a hard worker, and although he knew nothing about farming, I taught him everything I knew, and soon he grew up to be a nice assistant, Ingo was also pleased; I could tell despite his constant complains about sharing his food with a forest kid. "Hey! Malon! How long is your boyfriend going to stay here? This isn't an inn you know."

"He is not my boyfriend!" Although I wished he was. "He doesn't even understand what that means, where he comes from, everyone is part of a big happy family and rarely think about relationships!" I learned a lot from him, every night we would talk about the differences between Kokiris and Hylians, but then he would remain in silence and stare at his fairy, something was bothering him, and with each passing day, his movements became slow and clumsy. "Fairy Boy! Watch out! You will step on that cucco!" Too late, he did, and that angered the bird a lot.

Although it was funny to see him running around the ranch while being chased by many blood thirsty cuccos, I was worried, Link wasn't this clumsy, whatever was bothering him was already taking the best out of him. "Malon! I need a little help here!" But even I can't stop a rampaging cucco, he had to wait until they got tired of chasing him, only then could I help him arrive to the barn where I took care of his injuries, only then could we speak. "Sorry, I don't know what happened back then, I promise to work twice as hard tomorrow." He then complained as I mended his reddish skin. "That hurt!"

"…Say, Link…" That won his attention, I always called him fairy boy, and whenever I use his name it meant something is bothering me as well. "It may be none of my business but… what are you hiding from…?" I hit the spot, Link's eyes widened, and his arms went tense while I mended them. "…You know you can talk with me about anything…"

"What for? You would never believe it?" I said nothing but quit the mending, his words did hurt me, weren't we friends? Have this past weeks being nothing? "Remember I told you I was supposed to deliver a stone to Princess Zelda?" I nodded barely. "Well… it looks like I have to find two more… the next stone is supposed to be inside Death Mountain, no one can climb it without the permission of the royal family… Princess Zelda gave me a card for the guard… he made fun of me and called me Mr. Hero, I know I'm just a kid, but until then I thought I could do anything… but when I heard his laughter, I couldn't help but wonder if it was useless, why would the fate of the world rest on the shoulders of a kid like me?"

"…Are you serious…?" I thought it was nothing but a kid's game, looking for some stones to please the princess; I had no idea of the reality. "Well… so what if that bully made fun of you? It is you the one working for the princess, not him." I tried to cheer him up, it wasn't working.

"…I just wanted to see the outside world… I never asked to be a hero, not that I don't want to, I love sword fighting, and I want to become a warrior, but… aren't I too young?" He was, but he was also destined to become a hero, the Hero of Time.

"So? I'm too young to take care of this ranch and I do it anyway." He nodded barely. "And if I'm not mistaken, didn't you kill a huge bug as your first adventure? That was extremely heroic! I hate bugs and can't stand them, if I see a small spider I just run away, but you can slay giant bugs easily, for me, you are a hero! Tee Hee!"

"Well… thanks, I never thought about it that way…" He finally smiled, which was something odd, he normally is a silent guy. "Do you really think I have what it takes to be a hero?" I nodded, he smiled even harder. "I hope you are right, it was always my dream, to become a warrior, protect the weak and be respected."

"Well, I dream about knights in shiny armor riding toward me from the sunset! Tee Hee! How embarrassing! I had never told anyone about my dreams! Not even Epona! Fairy Boy, you must keep my secret!" He covered his mouth with both hands while making fun of me; I bit my lips in annoyance and then kicked him hard. "Meany!"

"Ouch! Fine! I will keep it a secret!" I giggled. "But you must promise, you will never tell anyone I was such a coward… from now and on I will be brave! I will be a great hero! That I promise!" I nodded, he smiled, Navi flew around Link happily. "The Kokiri's Emerald was my first achievement, but soon I will find more." He said that last while admiring the beautiful object he took out from one of his pockets, it shined beautifully despite being surrounded by the dark cloak of the night. "Tomorrow… I will climb Death Mountain… and even if I don't come back alive, I will never regret it."

"But I will if you don't come back alive!" My eyes watered at the thought, Link blinked twice with curiosity at my actions. "You must come back! Promise it! I will never forgive you if you don't come back!" He was my dearest friend, losing him would be painful, I had to make sure he would come back, kid's games or not, climbing Death Mountain was dangerous, even I knew it, that's why it is called Death Mountain. "You will come back… don't you…?"

"Of course! There is no way a great hero like me can get killed, and even if my energies are low I always carry some pink fairies to recover my health, there is nothing for you to worry about!" But I wasn't convinced, he was my first and perhaps my only friend who wasn't an animal, I wanted him to stay. "I promise to come back! I want to hear your song again."

"My song?" He nodded, then I had an idea, it was perhaps a childish hope, but if it helped Link to come back again, it was worth the try. "Come! I thought about something nice! We must wake Epona up!" I took his hand and pulled him out of the barn, then I ran him all the way to the main stable, where Epona was sleeping, we took her out and walked her toward the racing track, fortunately for Link, Epona was half asleep and wouldn't run away from him. "I will teach you Epona's song! So whenever you sing it, you will remember I'm waiting for you!" He blushed at the thought; singing was probably something he wasn't good at. "My mother composed this song. Isn't it nice? Let's sing together." And so I did, my voice filled the whole ranch, Epona was woken up by its sound and she began running around me happily, but Link never followed me. "Come on! It isn't that hard."

"Actually… I don't think I am that good at singing…" That disappointed me, I was so anxious, I wanted him to learn my song. "But… I may be able to sing someway… whenever there was a festival at Kokiri's forest, I was asked to play the flute… Saria, a friend of mine, taught me how to use it… and before I left Kokiri forest, she gave me this ocarina, it isn't that different from a flute, I'm still getting used to it but I think I can do it…" He showed the object to me and so my eyes shined with interest.

"Oh, cute ocarina! Are you going to play this song with that ocarina?" Link nodded and readied himself, I sang once again. It didn't took long for Link to get used to the ocarina and so he sang the song with me using his instrument, the wonderful melody hit Epona's ears, and so she walked toward Link slowly, enjoying the melody, and creating a bond between her and Link. "Oh, Epona! She's grown fond of you, fairy boy." And he was glad to know it; this was the beginning of their friendship. "Now you have learned Epona's song! Whenever you sing this song, think about me and Epona… and until you come back, I will sing this song louder than usual, who knows, maybe… just maybe, you will be able to hear it at Death Mountain."

"I will keep my ears clean for such an occasion!" That last was something nasty, but was cute in its own peculiar way. "Now I have many reasons to come back! Thanks a lot Malon! Please wait for me!" I nodded while blushing madly, it was then when I realized, what was that feeling hitting my chest whenever he spoke to me.

The next morning, we where all there to see Link leave, even Ingo was there, he was surely going to miss him, work was easier with Link around after all. "It was about time you left! With the little money I win and with that lazy Talon forgetting about my payment, sharing the little food I get was surely hard!"

"Come on, Ingo, I know you like joking around but you are going to discourage Link if you keep joking about the food sharing." He wasn't joking dad but you surely would never know. "Link, remember you must come back if you ever want to marry my daughter."

"Yeah… Uh…? Wait! What!? Dad! Why are you saying such embarrassing things!? What were you thinking!? Don't even joke about it!" I was awfully pissed off and embarrassed, I could tell my cheeks were glowing red. "Don't listen to him Fairy Boy! He is just teasing around."

"Don't worry; I don't even know what he is talking about." He laughed out loud; my embarrassment just grew even bigger, I should have known, at Kokiri Forest, everyone are like brothers and sisters, they rarely think about romance and stuff, Link really had no idea. "Malon, please tell me about marriage whenever I come back, ok?"

"I won't!" That last puzzled him, but there was no way I would explain something that embarrassing to him. "But make sure to come back." He nodded, and after waving his hand for us, he finally left. "That kid is such an airhead, not knowing what marriage is, if only I had known."

"Well, maybe he doesn't know what marriage is but… when I asked him if he would like to marry you, he said he would." My whole face turned red with embarrassment, Ingo rolled his eyes and left, my father just smiled at me weirdly. "Maybe he is too young now, but what will happen in the future? You and he seem to be really close friends."

"Of course not! Well, maybe we are but that doesn't mean we have to… we are just friends!" Lamest excuse ever, my father just went back to feed his super cuccos and ignored the situation. "How embarrassing! What will Link say when he figures out what marriage is? What if he says he would never marry me? Or what would happen if he said he would." My heart froze at the thought. "Ah! Dad you meany! I didn't want to think about these things yet! Now what am I supposed to do!?" Well, sooner or later I would have to face that dilemma, but until Link finally came back, there was nothing better to do but wait.

* * *

Well, I hope I did a good job, and please don't ask me to put a more tomboyish accent to Malon's character because I don't know how to do it, lol. Also, yes, this is big Malon's diary, she is writing what she remembers about the boy who disappeared for seven years, lol. I hope you enjoyed it, I'm gonna post chapter two next Friday, see ya!


	2. Realized Feelings

Yeah, I know, world's largest delay, yadda, yadda, yadda, I had some unfinished stories I had to update as well, so sorry for the half year delay and I promise it won't happen again in the near future, so let's get over with that, I update you happy, ok? Great, now, about the story, if you remember correctly, this is Malon's diary and was supposed to be just that, diary entries of everyone's favorite farm girl, I'm sure you people have also noticed that Malon is the protagonist, not Link, ok, now that I pointed that out, I will keep that same thematic for this chapter only with a difference, and that is big Malon (17 years old) Actually speaking about howis life now in comparison of how it used to be, also, this means we will have some minor cameos of the actual Malon while she writes the story of her ten years old self.

Let me guess, you didn't get anything of what I just wrote, well, just read this thing ok? Have fun, I'm back to writing the next chapter, this time it won't be a half a year delay.

* * *

**Realized Feelings:**

**

* * *

**Seven years ago I fall in love with a boy from the forest, only it took me some time to realize those feelings meant more than just care toward a childhood friend, if I had had friends back then I'm sure they would have told me that I was too young to fall in love, even today that's something I'm well aware of, but there is no age for love, or so my mother used to told me when she was still alive, and this kind of love is one I have felt only for one person, and that person was a ten years old boy who I haven't seen for seven years. Maybe it is because right now I'm a lonely 17 years old young woman, but when I see the happy couples around Kakariko Village each time I'm send to do the delivery of the milk for the poor, I can't help but think about those days when life was easier, about those days I used to spend singing my song in hopes of it being heard all around Hyrule's field and at Death Mountain, way back in time when I could still feel that feeling that was strange to me… love.

"I wonder if he really can hear my singing all the way up there." If someone had asked me I of course would have denied it, but the feeling of my hands being linked together and both being pressed strongly against my chest would say different, or how would I be able to explain if someone had ever asked me for the reason behind me singing every night and louder than ever while staring at the volcano at the distance. "Um… it's late already, it is better if I go back to bed…" With Epona as my only companion, my nights were usually the same, with me giving up on my singing after managing to ignore sleep for hours, once again, there was no telling if Link had heard my voice all the way to Death Mountain. "I wish there was at least a way to know."

That night, I got a reply from the mountain, although it wasn't the one I was expecting, back then, the volcanic activity of Death Mountain was almost none existent, now days the mountain erupts every night, it is no longer a surprise, but that night the eruption of the volcano was an event as no other. "Aaaaah! What just happened? Death Mountain is… dear lord, Link!" He was everything I could think about as I saw rocks being launched from the mouth of the volcano, Ingo came running from out of the stable and yelled some words that back then I couldn't even start wondering about their meaning, even my father, Talon, was waken up by the tremor that hit the whole land of Hyrule.

"Guwooooo! Someone bring clean underwear to me! Just what is that sound?" for once I was able to ignore Ingo's nasty comments, I was paralyzed by the fear and could feel my eyes watering at the thought of Link still being up there as the volcano kept sending out rocks surrounded by flames, it was a horrible view, and a way scarier feeling. "Guwooooo! Never in my annoying life did I ever see something like this!"

"I just hope everyone is ok, Kakariko Village is just at the skirt of that volcano, it's good to know the gate connecting the road toward Death Mountain is always closed, just imagine what could happen if someone had climbed that mountain." But I knew of someone with a special permission, one person who was always on my mind and forcing my heart to run faster at the thought, someone who left the ranch to climb that same mountain about a month ago, thinking about the horrible things that could happen to Link up there was already something that consumed my dreams, witnessing this and with the knowledge I had of Link's mission, was too much for my young and innocent mind, and the next thing I knew was I suddenly felt my body heavier than ever, and then felt the feeling of grass hitting my face.

But could I be blamed for fainting at just the thought of losing my best and only real friend to a volcano? I think it is something everyone would be worried about, or would if they held a person so dear to them as I did back then. The shock from back then was strong enough as to force me to stay on bed for a couple of days, my father wouldn't allow me to do even the easiest job, I could only stay at my bed and stare at the ceiling while wondering if Link was ok. That day, since I was supposedly ill, Ingo was asked to take care of my duties and went to the city with my father to deliver the usual couple of boxes with our famous milk, I was left alone, and as usual, bored, it was then when I couldn't take it anymore, I had to make sure everything was ok, and so, ignoring my father's orders, I went out of bed and got ready to leave for Kakariko Village, the closest place to Death Mountain, if someone could give me information about what had happened to Link was perhaps that bully guard who called him Mr. Hero and broke his spirits some time ago. "I really hope he is all right, how could I be such a foolish girl? Even if it is only a game to find some stones for the princess, it is still Death Mountain! Aw, I surely hope he is all right."

With weak movements because of the fact of spending two days at bed, I made it down from the second floor and left my home, but not before making sure the gates to our ranch remained closed, once that was done I finally made it out of the ranch, this was the first time ever that I left the ranch on my own, the road toward Kakariko was a long one, but luckily for me, a safe one for two reasons, once being the road being clear of those dangerous plants who attack people stepping inside of their territories, and the other one being it was morning and the sun protected me from the Stalchilds, now days even if it's morning or nighttime, leaving for Hyrule field is something I can't do without taking a bow with me to fight those cursed Poes.

After the long walk I finally reached Kakariko village, the place was as peaceful as ever, just as if the eruption of the volcano hadn't affected the townspeople in the less, but I was still worried, and not only because of Link but because of myself since this was also the first time ever that I was to Kakariko alone. "Hey, you, kid, I don't remember seeing you here before." Confusion then invaded me as I saw a guard close to the gate to Death Mountain, only this guard was different from any I had ever seen before, he was wearing one of the popular Keaton Masks, it was a strange view since the mask was usually wore by kids, seeing an adult using it like this was a view that to my eyes was unnatural, to the eyes of everyone as well I guess. "It's too dangerous to be playing around this gate, unless you too come with a card from the princess, which I hope you don't, last boy who climbed this mountain did it some days ago and hasn't come back."

"Then that means you know Link!" My eyes watered by the feeling, after so long I was finally finding some news about what happened to Link, the guard faced me, or so I thought he did since his mask prevented me from knowing the truth. "I beg of you, please, I need to know if Link is safe! Please, I'm worried about him!"

"Ah? So you know Mr. Hero? Wah ha ha!" The man began while trying to hold his laughter, even thought there was nothing to be happy about my situation, my dearest friend was lost somewhere on top of that mountain, and probably harm because of the eruption. "Mr. Hero used to go up and down of the mountain all the time, I really have no idea of what's on his mind, but I can tell you that kid is up to no good, why else would he keep climbing the mountain? He even returned to climb it after the eruption took place."

"Then that means Link wasn't up there when the volcano erupted?" Joy filled my heart, so much joy that I couldn't even hold my tears anymore, only I wasn't aware of what came next. "I need to find him!"

"Hold your horses lady, the road to Death Mountain is strictly off limits, I just allowed Mr. Hero to climb it because it was a direct order from Princess Zelda herself, but ever since that volcano erupted for the first time the guards called a total alert, only that kid was allowed to climb the mountain again and we have know nothing of him ever since, I hope that kid is safe, even with that new shield he bought after the first one was burned a shield alone can't keep him safe from an eruption." There was a second eruption that took place while I was unconscious, this one was not only wilder but actually took place while Link traveled by the mountain. "Is Mr. Hero a friend of yours? Because we, the guards of Kakariko village are planning a rescue mission, we promise you to look for him, but until then please stay away from this gate."

"But you don't understand! If Link is still up there I need to find him!" A feather then fell in front of my face, and a shadow blocked the sun rays for a second before moving away, it was the shadow of a giant owl, I turned around to see the creature and noticed someone was clinging to one of his legs, tears then drowned my eyes as I saw Link after so long, releasing the owl and falling on top of a house close by, my heart then stopped when seeing him tripping during his landing and rolling down of the house and falling shield first at the floor. "Link!" I yelled before running toward him, the guard, also worried about him, ran with me to meet the boy. "Link? Please wake up! Link! Please say something!"

"Ught!" He complained as I pressed my hand against his chest, it was then when I realized he had many burns around his body. "…Malon…?" I said nothing; I could only stare at him as he stood up weakly and smiled at me. "I heard your song." My eyes widened, I then couldn't help it anymore, I pulled the weak boy into a strong hug, ignoring his yells of complain as I accidentally pressed my body against his burned zones. "Wah! It burns! It burns! It Burns! Malon you are gonna kill me because of the pain!"

"Wah ha ha! Mr. Hero! I'm glad you are finally back! And look at that, you got a fine lady worried about you and awaiting your safe return! Mr. Hero, you are surely something out of this world! Anyway, I hope you have finished your errand up there, because the gate to Death Mountain is now strictly off limits." But Link couldn't reply, I was still hugging him hard and soaking his now burned tunic, I wanted to know nothing about his mission, all I cared about was about him being safe.

"Don't ever leave for that long!" I yelled while my eyes were still drowned by tears, he nodded weakly. "Promise it! I don't ever want you to worry me like this!" I said while grabbing his collar and allowing a part of my tomboyish self to be released, but I couldn't help him, I loved Link so much as to see him leave again.

"Fine, I promise, I promise! I'm never leaving for this long, seriously, please Malon, it's not such a big deal, I know how to care about myself." But I cared little about that, pulling him into yet another hug was proof of it, the proof of my feelings for Link. At least back then I could be sure of something, even if he left, he had promised that he wouldn't leave for that long anymore.

Sadly, I shouldn't have believed in Link keeping that promise he made to me, his mission was more important than caring for a farmer girl who had a strong crush on him, as I write this today, tears fill my eyes at the thought of that promise he broke, since even now I haven't seen or heard of him anymore. But that's driving the attention from the subject at hand; this was only his second successful mission, the one he claimed the Goron's Ruby at, during the long walk back to Lon Lon Ranch Link told me everything that happened at the mountain, about him meeting the Gorons, about fighting the Dodongo's king, about him climbing to the top of the mountain and learning an incredible magic from a fairy spirit, all he said was hard to believe, a boy around his age couldn't possibly do all those things, but I believed him.

"All this sounds incredible Fairy Boy… but right now everything I care about is you being safe… you are always talking about things that are hard to believe, about you meeting one of the Sages from Hyrule's legends, that girl Saria, and about fighting ugly bugs and giant lizards… returning to a farm life after all your adventures should be boring for you… after all there is nothing out of the extraordinary about feeding some cuccos…" Maybe what I was supposed to say was, I understand you don't care about a young farm girl like me, why dooming him to the boring life of a farmer when he could have all those adventures and be a hero for princess Zelda? What did I, a tomboyish farm girl, could offer to him; I couldn't even walk close to the graveyard of Kakariko Village without being afraid of running into Dampe, the scary grave keeper who died only recently.

"Actually, at this moment there is nothing I would like more than returning to the ranch." He added with a smile while staring at me, but then he stopped his march once reaching a crossroad, it was here where I realized how important the mission given to him by princess Zelda was to him, I have never had harsh feelings against our princess, actually, when she disappeared I couldn't help but feel depressed by the idea, but back then my thoughts about her were a little different, if princess Zelda could have about anything she wanted, why taking Link as well? For me it was selfish, I was a farm girl who worked hard, she a princess surrounded by luxury, and all I wanted was him, only he belonged to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing! Everything is fine fairy boy! It's just; wouldn't you rather have your wounds cleaned and your clothes fixed first? I mean, you really don't want to go see the princess like that, Tee Hee!" I faked my enthusiasm, all I wanted was to convince him, but he was a boy in a mission, even if I wanted to be selfish.

"I'm just a little sweaty, that's all… it's about to turn dark, you better hurry to the ranch before the Stalchilds attack, I will try to hurry as well, after all, there are many guards at night!" I lowered my head but nodded, then I saw how Link chooses Zelda over me, this wasn't the first time he did that, he made that same choice when we met, ignoring my advice and rushing toward the princess, it was also not the last time he was going to do this to me, as I walked toward Lon Lon ranch I kept wondering just what kind of relationship did Zelda and Link share, there was no real way I could know, it wasn't as if I could sneak into the castle and ask the princess directly.

"I bet that if I was a princess he would come running to my rescue, what does he looks on princess Zelda? What does she has I don't… well… other than money and a castle and a whole kingdom…" Well, maybe back then I did feel jealous about the princess. "Maybe he thinks she is pretty, I wonder if I'm pretty." Worrying about the way I looked was something I never did, not until that day, the doubt in my mind was one I couldn't erase, all because of a crush toward a boy from the forest, I remember that day I spend several hours watching my own reflex by the river close to Kakariko village, fixing my hair and trying to find out if I was pretty or not. "Maybe he still thinks I'm a boy, after all Kokiri boys have red hair, and since princess Zelda is blond he definitively knows she's a girl, humph, why can't my hair be blonde? And what's so wrong with the way I look? Link you dummy! Why can't you notice me as you notice Prince Zelda?"

Childish? Yes, just as every girl in love, not that I have met many, my life belongs to the ranch and to my job, even the thought of having a formal relationship was an impossible one, but when you love a boy, the details aren't important, you still try to win the boy's attention no matter how oblivious, uncaring, and selfish he may be! Even if he is always talking about Zelda, princess Zelda this, princes Zelda that, I still need to find another stone, he said! Princess Zelda placed her trust in me! Zelda, Zelda, Zelda! Did he ever wonder about what Malon wanted?

* * *

"Enough! Stupid Link! Even when he isn't here he messes with my writing! How am I to enjoy my little free time writing when I can't even concentrate?" Malon yelled while messing her own hair in annoyance and staring at the sheet of paper she was currently writing at, the many times she wrote Zelda's name she inked the letters with hatred, while each time she wrote about Link the feather pen she used to write wrote his name with care and grace.

"Malon! You are still awake? Go back to sleep woman! Tomorrow you have a lot of work! Don't tell me you are wasting your candle in writing those novels of yours again?" The young woman closed her hand into a fist, she hated Ingo's voice so much, but complaining was of no use, after all her father was no longer the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. "Go to sleep already woman!"

"Just a minute Ingo, I'm in the middle of the story!" She yelled while faking her happiness. "After all, it is my decision to waste my candle any way I want to waste it… now, where was I? Aw, the candle won't last for long, I need to finish the second chapter… but how can I when I get carried away like this?" Malon then took a different posture, trying to think about what to write next, the words she placed on paper where the real memories and feelings she had, but she couldn't help it each time she was angered by her mixed feelings about Link. "This is ridiculous, getting frustrated about events that took place seven years ago, it's not like I feel anything about him anymore, after all he abandoned me and left me, to where I know he could have escaped somewhere with princess Zelda! After all they disappeared at the same time! Ah! Just thinking about it angers me! Good job Malon! Lie to yourself while writing you never had harsh feelings about Zelda! Wah! It's so hard to concentrate!"

"Malon! Go to sleep already woman! I can't count my money with you yelling to your books! For the glory of Lord Ganondorf! Why is it always me the one doing all the job!" Malon bit her lips in annoyance, she then stared at the half consumed candle and then at the paper she was writing.

"Fine, no more distractions… what else was I doing that day besides complaining about princess Zelda? Oh right, being attacked by some Stalchilds while still trying to fix my hair, great job Malon, that was so smart from your part… let's see." She said while placing the pen at her chin and getting it all dirty with the ink. "There, I erase the oblivious, uncaring and selfish part, after all no one will pay a rupee to an author who loses control over her writing… without me noticing it, and after several bad attempts of finding the hair style that would win his attention… now, that sounds so desperately in need of love…" She said while inking the last she wrote. "…How about the night fell? Yeah, that definitively sounds less desperate like… seriously Malon, stop living a fantasy and get a man."

* * *

Night fell without me even noticing it, the foolish thought of abandoning the tomboyish style and adopting something more… well… Zelda like, invaded my mind, anything that would place his attention on me and not on the princess, but wasting my time around those thoughts had placed me in a real danger, one that is every kid's nightmare, and I noticed it only when staring at the reflex of the moon by the river. "It's so pretty! I never saw the moon reflected in the water before! It's so relaxing, Tee Hee! I should do this more often." Soon I remembered why I couldn't. The sound of the ground being shoved open next to me freaked me out, with the moon standing tall at the sky and the sun hidden, nothing could scare the Stalchilds from invading Hyrule field as they do every night, I was the only stupid girl who forgot about the Stalchilds. "Waaaaah!" Or so I thought.

"Malon!" One of the Stalchild's was then paralyzed by the explosion of what later Link would explain to me was a Deku Seed, one of the weapons the Kokiri use for their own protection when traveling around the Lost Woods, when seeing Link running to my aid I had a mixture of feelings, the first one being the feeling of the new color my face had adopted, the second one being my fear of the Stalchilds now attacking Link as the boy responsible of my daydreaming took his knife out, his Kokiri Sword… if that can even be called a sword… and began fighting against the Stalchilds. "Let's go! These things have no end!" He said while taking my hand and pulling me toward the ranch, such bravery he had, ever since he returned from Death Mountain I had noticed a strong change in his attitude, he was no longer the crybaby kid I knew, he was a warrior. "What were you thinking? Look at the kind of problems you place me because of your daydreaming!"

* * *

"…A warrior…? Be thankful I still care about you, a warrior yes but still a disrespectful brat…" Malon said while biting her lips, she then moved he head several times in negation while scaring all the distraction away and continued writing. "He was rude and inconsiderate but that was something he couldn't be blamed for, he was still getting used to the way of life of a Hylian, but his attitude wasn't what I cared about at that moment, it was the fact of him being there for me and not princess Zelda…"

* * *

He had come to my rescue, and just then I realized that all his tales about fighting monsters were true, it was evident in his sharp eyes as he readied his knife to slash the Stalchilds still trying to attack us, I will never know why the Stalchilds enjoyed doing this to us, they surely didn't want to eat us, maybe they just enjoyed scaring us, but Link never feared them, he just tried to avoid them for my safety. "Now we run for it… normally the big ones come after slashing the small ones."

"Big ones? These ones are bigger than us already!" I complained but then saw how a huge Stalchild came out from the ground only a few feet next to us, I felt like fainting once again, only Link never gave me the time to do it, he just pulled me toward the ranch and never turned back, Stalchild after Stalchild tried to capture us, ones even bigger than the one we saw earlier, my heart ran at an accelerated passé, I was victim of fear, a fear I could only stand by the feeling of Link's hand pressing mine. "Link! I'm scared!"

"We are almost there!" He yelled while pulling me inside of the ranch, we then both ran toward opposite directions and pushed the metal doors closed, then placing the chain and backing off before the Stalchilds could reach us.

"Wah!" I yelled and then fell down, something like this had never happened to me ever before, my heart was still running fast, and I was still shaking with fear. "Scary! So scary!" I complained, only this time Link ignored his boy's pride and sat by my side and placed a caring arm at my shoulder. "Link?"

"Aren't you glad Malon?" I of course couldn't think about the reasons behind his words, he just kept smiling at me with that smile of his, that smile that was able to melt my heart, he then explained the reason behind his words. "Even if you were scared, you were part of one of my adventures! Aren't you glad?"

"Of course not! I'm a farmer girl! I don't deserve to be chased around by monsters! If anything chases me let it be a cucco!" I yelled while burying my face against my knees. Being chased at night by the Stalchilds at noght, even if it was with Link by my side, was perhaps one of the worst experiences ever.

"Cuccos are even scarier than Stalchilds… at least against Stalchilds you can fight back." He smiled; I just gave him a hurt stare. "I promise that one day I will stop the Stalchilds from coming out at nights, you will see, so they no longer bother you when you want to look at the reflex of the full moon at the river."

* * *

"…Stopping the Stallchilds from coming out at nights…? I wonder… perhaps they stopping was really his doing…" Malon said while once again inking her face by accident while thinking about the possibility, the candle next to her writing then died after being consumed entirely. "Ah? But I still hadn't finished! No! I got carried away thinking and couldn't finish on time, I hate when this happens… aww… and Ingo won't give me another candle until next week… how sad… the kids at the orphanage of Kakariko Village will surely be disappointed…" She said while placing her face against the book and inking her own face one again since it hadn't dried entirely yet. "…What was left to write about anyway…? It's not like much happened after that… I remember he stayed there with me until I stopped crying, that was so sweet of him, and then the next morning when Ingo and dad came back they threw a celebration honoring Link's safe return! And he stayed with us for almost a month… and then he disappeared during one of his fishing trips… he didn't even say goodbye! That kid steps on my nerves sometimes! The less he could do was say goodbye! Oh… then… when he came back finally… he said some sad things to me… some things I didn't want to hear… although this time he said goodbye… only this time I didn't want to hear that… ever since that night… we hadn't seen ever again…" Malon then faced her window as she wanted to see the moon, but instead, she found something else by the window and staring at her with her demonical green eyes. "Poe!"

The ghost laughed at the girl and then flew away, Malon bit her lips in annoyance and hatred and ran to her closet and took a bow and an arrow from inside. "Malon! You woke me up! Can't you remain asleep woman! I swear I will punish you for this!"

"Not now Ingo! I have to slay a Poe!" She said while running out of her room and past Ingo who just recently fell asleep at the first floor while counting his gold. "Come back here you bad Poe! How dare you scare me like that?" Malon then fired her bow and killed the ghost; she then began sweating hard and shaking with fear. "Stupid Poe…" She then lowered her face as she sat by the grass and faced the closed doors of the ranch as she had done 7 years ago. "…Long ago… I could always rely on you protecting me… but now… I have to take care of myself… only; the fear is the same… maybe even worst… Link… I miss you so much… the world is horrible now… you are supposed to be a hero… where are you…?" Malon continued sobbing, only this time, 7 years later; Link wasn't there to comfort her.

* * *

That's all for this chapter! I hope you people enjoyed the little love triangle that is running around Malon's (10 years old) and Malon's (17 years old) minds, at any rate, just as this chapter had some mayor differences than the first one, the third one will two, specially is we speak about the paradox in time that exist during the Link returning to his actual time and the Link of 7 years in the future, let's just say I got some nice ideas, and no, this won't be the usual bringing dark link out of the grave to womannap the hero's girlfriend, although that would make a nice story considering the dark stories I write sometimes, whatever, I go write, you go review, lol, byes!


	3. Keeping a Promise

Back with the next chapter of The Diary of a Farm Girl, first of all, I need to thanks all the reviewers, I know they aren't much, but it is expected for a fic about a video game long left behind despite still being loved. But let's give no importance to that, I'm really grateful for the ones who read, favorite and reviewed, for now let's start with the story.

So, once again I change the thematic, this time giving Malon's older self an even bigger protagonist role, and I need to do an acceleration before you read this. The chapter you are about to read has many references to Majora's Mask, I know people say it's an alternate universe version for the game, but I have a different theory I will explain at the lower section of the chapter to avoid spoilers, so, read, think about what I have written and I wait for you down there with the explanation.

* * *

**Keeping a Promise.**

**

* * *

**"Link? Where are you, Link? Come back Link, the Stalchilds will come out at any moment now! Link!" I yelled and yelled his name as I saw the full moon rising once again at the night sky, it was only matter of seconds before the Stalchilds came out from the ground and began doing their usual Hylian hunting, even if Link knew how to take care of himself the truth was that I hated it whenever he went on one of his fishing trips on his own, he liked fishing a lot, and it was one of his little responsibilities toward the farm, it was supposed to be something normal, but that day he never came back after leaving early in the morning. "Link! You made a promise Link! Ah?" I yelled as I saw the Stalchilds starting to leave the ground, I ran my way back to the ranch and locked the door before those creatures managed to catch me, but instead of going to my room and locking myself there because of the fear I had toward those creatures, I waited patiently by the door and saw how they tried to break their way inside with no luck. "…Link…"

* * *

"I called his name one last time before falling victim of sleep, I was unaware of it, but later would I know the reason behind Link not coming back to the ranch that day was he had left in another of his adventures… after that night I sang louder than when he used to stay at the ranch, my song would reach him wherever he went, just like my voice reached him when he was at Death Mountain." Malon finally closed her book and hugged it close to her chest; many of the children around the place clapped their hands toward Malon as they enjoyed the story Malon had told them. "Thank you kids, you make me writing this stuff actually worth it!"

"Lady Malon! What happened next? What was the mission Link went to?" Malon stared at the many kids around her as they gathered as usual around the lone tree of Kakariko Village where Malon used to start her story telling to the kids after finishing her weekend duties and delivering the milk to the citizens of the city, the kids enjoyed her stories a lot, and the adults were pleased for her entertaining the kids, during these dark days, having a little hope in heroes was something the kids needed, something Malon offered to them. "Lady Malon, please, we wish to know!" The kids all spoke in unison, forcing the girl to scratch the back of her head nervously.

"I'm sorry kids, but I still haven't started writing the next chapter of my book, and I still have some work back at the farm… I don't want to leave yet but if I'm late Ingo will start hurting the animals again… I need to go…" But the kids complained while pulling Malon's skirt, the young woman stared at them with sadness evident in her face, the way of life she had was one that depressed her, working herself to sleep and never doing anything she actually wanted to do or else Ingo would hit her dear animals. "Please, don't give me that face kids, it is important for me to finish my duties… I really don't want to see my animals getting hurt, I promise to finish the next chapter before next week."

"Gyaaahahaha!" Malon flinched once hearing the usual yell of Mutoh, the head of the many carpenters who worked around the city. "That fool Ingo is as usual licking the boots of King Ganondorf! The fool will be busy all day and night pleasing the king with crops and animals!"

"Mutoh! Don't use such words!" Anju, one of Malon's close friends, came to the woman's side while carrying one of the few cuccos she had left. "Malon, what Mutoh is trying to say is we would really appreciate it if you could stay for a while longer, the kids need your stories a lot, you give them hope, this may also be the last time they hear your tales, remember the kids are being send in caravans toward the towns close to Hyrule, our family will be moving back to Clock Town at Termina."

"I wish I could also leave Hyrule for Termina, my cousin, Romani, lives there and runs a ranch on her own since her elder sister Cremia got married to a wealthy man, I heard that despite Ganondorf's ruling, the land of Termina is one he ignores." Anju nodded, she then smiled for Malon softly. "One last story I guess, but I need to write it as I tell it, so I can get into my own character!" Malon added playfully.

"We really appreciate what you do for us Malon, I will ask Kafei to bring a box for you to write." The girl nodded and the kids once again gathered around her, Kafei, Anju's husband, arrived with a crate in hand, he placed it next to Malon and the girl then got ready to start writing.

"I really have no idea of how much time I have left, but there is no telling when the caravans will arrive, so, let's try to finish this chapter!" She said, the many kids yelled happily, Malon then smiled at them but then giggled when seeing one of them wearing a Keaton Mask. "Oh, you must be the son of that guard, the one who used to call Link Mr. Hero, how cute, speaking of Link, he used to wear all kind of masks when he was a kid, the Keaton Mask he gave to your father for example, or a mask with some funny bunny ears, or how to forget that creepy mask with the horns!" She said while placing her fingers as pretending they were horns, the kids around her just laughed. "Link was a wonderful person, I wish you kids could have met him before he disappeared forever… but, let's not think about it just yet, now, let me think about a way to start…" Malon said while once again inking her chin, something that won the kid's attention and forced them to laugh at her. "One day, several days after Link had gone missing; I was walking by the river close to Kakariko Village…"

* * *

I was feed up with the curiosity of finding Link, he had made a promise to me, one that couldn't be broken easily, or so that was the way I wanted to believe it. Every morning when Link waked up after spending the night sleeping at his haystack made bed, he would usually wake up early to go fishing so I could get breakfast ready. While walking at the place where he used to sit and wait for the fish to bite the line, the memories of us being together and waiting invaded my mind, I wanted to see him again, there was no day I didn't think about the possibility of him returning to the ranch and carrying with him various bottles with fishes inside and yelling at me with his usual smile that he was hungry and wanted fish. "He always thinks about food, not even once has he thought about me, seriously, I don't know why do I bother?" I complained as was usual, but I couldn't deny the feeling of my burning chest as I thought about Link.

Day after day I would visit that same place and wait for Link's safe return, only the place was as silent as usual, just the way Link liked it, I wondered if perhaps he had fallen inside of the river, and if that was the case, he would have ended miles away from the fields of Hyrule and close to the Zora's domains at Lake Hylia, where mermaid like creatures with white skin live, few are the Hylians who had ever seen the Zoras, little did I know that was the place Link had frequented recently.

One day I walked once again by those roads and in search of Link, but I was already losing all hope of ever seeing him again, only that day, we finally met. "Buah!" I heard while facing the crystal waters of the river at the time the boy of my dreams came out of the water, he had scared me and so I ended tripping and falling down by the surprise, only the surprises weren't over. "Malon?" He began, I was so confused that I could barely react to his words; I then saw how he flinched and buried his hands at the ground while something pulled him inside of the water. "Hyaaaaa!" I heard him yell before he sank inside of the water.

"Link!" Despite the mixture of emotions I was feeling at that very moment, my priority was to help Link to release himself from his captor, I ignored my fear and took his hand once I saw him struggling his way out of the water and once again trying to fight the creature pulling him while pressing his nails against the ground. "Link! Hold on, Link! Is that a Stalchild?"

"For me it would be better if it was a Stalchild, or one of the freaking un-dead from Kakariko's graveyard! I could almost wish it was Queen Gohma, the King Dodongo or that jellyfish monster Barinade!" I, of course, was surprised, the last time I saw fear reflected in Link's eyes was during those days he had an identity crisis about being chosen as the Hero of Time. "Please! I don't want to get married yet!" That surprised me even more. "Let go!"

He finally managed to release himself from his captor and so we both ended rolling around the soft grass because of the force we placed into releasing him, once we recovered my first thought was the one of pulling Link into a strong hug, only my second thought erased the first one as I saw the creature that had captured Link coming out from the water. "Link! Where are you honey? This is not the time to be playing hide and seek!" The creature was a Zora, and not any Zora, she was princess Ruto, I didn't know her, I hadn't seen a Zora in my whole life, but I didn't need to know her name or status to dislike her. "How gross! A Hylian girl!"

"Gro-gross?" Princess Ruto was an annoying little jellyfish, I could feel the bolts of electricity running through my spine while staring at the creature as she moved past me and tried to catch Link who just kept hiding behind me all the time and running around so Ruto wouldn't catch him. "Just what is going on here?"

"Nothing! It's better if you don't know! Just please! Whatever you do please don't let her catch me! I have been running away from her for a week! I was supposed to have returned earlier! But she keeps following me everywhere!" Now that I remember all that happened that day I can't help it but laugh at Link's innocence, after all, he had just promised himself to Princess Ruto accidentally while on his mission to recover the last stones for Princess Zelda.

"Quit running away from me! Link! You are my fiancée!" Can you imagine my reaction when I heard that? It isn't one I can describe easily, I was, paralyzed, my mind spaced out after the information reached my brain, and my hands began shaking as my fingers closed strongly. "Come on Link! It's not funny anymore, I know you said you had an important mission, but I want to play with you for a while longer, please come back with me to Zora's domain! We will play husband and wife!"

"No way! I don't want to! I didn't know what the word engaged meant! You tricked me!" He yelled while once again hiding behind me, I could barely believe it, Link, after coming back from Death Mountain went from being a crybaby to be a hero, but his mission at Zora's Domains seemed to have turned him back into being a crybaby. "I told you! I'm too young for getting married! Besides! I already told Talon I would marry her!" Perhaps it wasn't the best way to place me in the middle of the discussion, but my whole face blushed when I heard his words, even if it all was in self defense, and even if it was because of Link's minor knowledge of what being married meant, it was still something embarrassing. "See? I can't marry you, because I already promised it to someone else! It's not because of you, I'm sure you are pretty… I think… but I'm with her!"

"What? You are already promised to an ugly Hylian girl? I will tell dad! And you can be sure he is not gonna like it!" She yelled and then stormed inside of the water and began swimming her way back to Zora's domains, I was speechless, I had just met Link again and at the same time met a crazy Zora girl who didn't just call Link her fiancé but also called me ugly!

"Ugly Hylian girl? You dare saying that to my face once again you freaking fish girl! I knew I should have brought my pitchfork with me!" I of course was furious, little are the times when I used to interact with other people, much less a Zora girl, I developed some sort of a childish hatred toward Zora's after that incident. "Stupid fish people!"

"Malon! Stop insulting fish people!" He said while covering my mouth and then pulling me toward the ranch. "Seriously Malon, messing with them is something you really don't wanna do, the Zoras are just crazy with their games and giant pet fishes who can eat you in one breath!" I of course ignored him and kept struggling wanting a pay back, it wasn't until way later when I calmed down and walked with him toward the ranch that I began calming down. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I am! You broke your promise! You disappeared for several days in one of your stupid missions! You got any idea of how worried I was about you?" I yelled and scared the hell out of him, perhaps it was because I was still annoyed by the incident, but the truth was I was also mad at him for leaving. "The less you could do was telling me you were going to leave in another of your trips!" Tears filled my eyes with each word I said; a mixture of feelings filled my heart, the feeling of joy of having him back, the feeling of sadness of the thought of him hurting me once again, and even the fear of him realizing about my feelings. "Aw! Why are you so oblivious and selfish! You just like to worry me! You enjoy making fun of me! I worry and worry and you don't even care!"

"Well… you see, Malon, it's not like I don't care… believe me, it's not that… I'm just a boy in a mission… and if you see it my way, I didn't break my word, last time it took me longer to return." I nodded, but I couldn't prevent the tears falling from my eyes, even less when we reached the cross roads, the place between the Lon Lon ranch and Hyrule's Castle gates. "I already got the 3 stones the princess asked me to gather… after this I guess it's all over, don't worry, I will surely be back!"

"No!" I yelled with annoyance. "You always leave! For once I wish you would keep your promises and never leave!" Maybe I should have used other kind of words, since at that moment my face blushed beautifully at the thought of what I had just said, and by looking at Link's face I also knew he was embarrassed. "I don't want you to leave." A lighting then freaked us both out, it seemed like at the distance a storm had just began, one that surrounded only Hyrule's Castle and was slowly expanding around the land. "…Just do whatever you want…"

"…You really want me to stay arms crossed…?" Deep inside, I knew it was Link's responsibility, but as a young ten years old girl I was selfish and only cared about having my dearest friend by my side, only this dear friend of mine was always busy playing the hero while I had to play the innocent farm girl, two different games, both meaning a lot for us both, only there was no place in which our games could be linked, I was always going to be a farmer, and he was always going to try to be a hero. "…I really need to go… but I promise I won't take long to return, promise! Before the Stalchilds are back I'm surely going to arrive to the farm!"

"…Just face it Link… you always chose princess Zelda over me…" I added with a weak tone of voice, he of course was left speechless as I turned around and walked in the direction of Lon Lon ranch. I wanted Link to have second thoughts I guess, it's the way we girls do our stuff, only Link never followed me and I was left to return to Lon Lon ranch alone and with the tears of my eyes mixing together with the drops of water falling from the sky product of the now heavy rain, once I reached the ranch I closed the door of the place, it was dark already, the Stalchilds would surely come out at any second, only they didn't. "…Why is he always caring so little about me…?"

"Malon?" I flinched and turned around, at the other side of the metal made bars that formed the door cutting the Lon Lon ranch from the outside world was Link. "Blessed Sages! I can't believe it's you! It's being so long!" He was being weird, but I never cared about that, I just opened the door and allowed him inside; once I did he pulled me into a strong hug. "How long have it been since I left for the castle? What day is this? How long it was? Days? Weeks? Months? Don't tell me years please!"

"What are you talking about?" Even now I have no idea of what happened to Link, he was speaking nonsense and staring at me with eyes of concern, I don't know why, but his eyes were way different than before, it was as if I was staring at the eyes of a more mature Link. "Eh? What just happened to me? Anyway… you really picked me over princess Zelda this time…? I thought you went off to fulfill your destiny and become a hero, but did you really… came back?" He blinked twice as having no idea of what was going on. "Link?"

"Then this means… I returned to the same day I left? Blessed Sages, thanks for this… but then… that means I can't stay here… not until everything is over… Malon… I have to leave Hyrule." At least this time he had the decency of telling me, only he didn't leave right away. "…Do you mind if I stay here for a while before leaving?"

"Umm… Link… you are being so weird, but sure… you know you will always be welcomed here at Lon Lon Ranch." He was being… how to say it… paranoiac, it was as if he was a totally different Link from the one I met, it was fascinating, to see him act more mature, he even used kind words and made several reverences toward Talon and Ingo, although there was a little shine of annoyance each time he interacted with Ingo.

Link stayed with us for several weeks, never mentioning a thing about having a mission, talking to Epona and rubbing her as if they had met for years, I also noticed Navi, the annoying little fairy always traveling with him was no longer hiding inside of his hat, the fairy was missing, perhaps that was the reason behind his behavior, but it was something I couldn't tell, I knew Link was hiding something from me.

One day I was feeding the cuccos when I noticed Link talking to Epona as if the horse could actually understand his words, it was something that feed my curiosity, I approached to them slowly and trying to make no sound, only he noticed me, which was something new, normally he never notices me. "I could hear you approaching from far, Malon, with that loud breathing did you really thought I wasn't going to hear you?" He added with a smile, I just blushed at that last and walked toward him. "It's almost time for me to leave… if I don't I will interfere with history and everything I will do will be lost."

"…When you came back from your last adventure, you mentioned you had to leave Hyrule… but you never did, you remained here, with us… why do you have to leave now? Does it have anything to do with the Stalchilds no longer appearing at nights?" These were peaceful times, there was no war at the borders of Hyrule, not yet at least, there was no reason for him to leave. "Is it perhaps… another of Princess Zelda's errands?"

"This time it has nothing to do with Princess Zelda… I wish I could stay, actually, I want to stay, but right now I'm the result of… what was the world the princess used before been sent back…? A time paradox." I didn't even know the meaning of such word, even now it is hard to comprehend to me, how could Link know such a word when he could barely speak with us, Hylians without messing with his tongue? "Remember I once told you the Great Deku tree once told me I was destined to become the Hero of Time?" I nodded trying to understand what he was trying to tell me. "Well, after recovering the 3 treasures I had little idea of why was I selected as Hero of Time, it made no sense to my current mission, only I was mistaken, my real mission hadn't started yet, I wasn't ready, I was only a kid, I had to wait until I was ready."

"Why are you talking like that? You sound like an adult using such… rare words… and also doing long phrases." Could it be possible that Link had matured this much in such a short while? "Just tell me what's happening and quit spinning around the subject!"

"I think what you tried to say was, making circles around the subject, but anyway, you are right, I'm sorry, I was just forced into maturity and can't seem to remember how it is like to be a kid anymore." Everything he said just made no sense. "Until the time Paradox is fixed… I need to leave Hyrule… I can't change what is going to happen, and even if I wanted I just don't have the age and power to wield the Master Sword… that's why I need to leave… but don't worry, I will return! Only this time I will take more than a few weeks."

"How long?" I asked with teary eyes, Link just moved his head in negation, he didn't want to tell me, and I was so confused, he came and went without even caring about how others would feel about it. "Why are you always so cruel?"

"Malon… I will come back whenever you expect it the less, and you aren't even going to recognize me until much later… I will leave for a while, a long one, I can't tell you how long it's gonna take me, or else you will be waiting, I need you to live your life without worrying about the when… but about the I will…" Complex words, a smile full of hope and eyes full with sadness, all that working at the same time and only forcing me into more confusion.

"Take Epona with you." My words caught him off guarded. "But make no mistake of it, Epona is still my horse, I just want you to make sure you return to give Epona to me one day! Promise it!" I yelled once again forcing him into a promise.

"But, I'm not supposed to interfere in the flow of time! If I do then I may create yet another paradox and be forced away more and more until I can no longer…" I cared little about what he was saying. "…Okay, I promise, I will return Epona to you as soon as possible… only I won't come back until much later, trust me… a lot needs to happen in the future before we…" He blushed; I never understood the meaning of such a blush. "I better leave now, I can't come back until I learn how to behave as a kid again, and once that happens I will be an adult so that means I will return to be the same… anyway, this is getting confusing even for me, the point is I can't interact with you until we meet again several years later or else nothing that will happen then will happen and I better stop thinking about this so my head stops hurting me." Or he said something similar, the truth is I can barely remember all he said back then, he was being weirder that during the time we met. "Malon… I… wish I could say more but really, this is something I'm not supposed to say and need to leave before I end up saying it… just be sure of promising me something… whenever we meet again please don't use your pitchfork, it was a painful experience."

"Eh?" He then said nothing, he climbed Epona as if he already had riding experience and asked her to run away, somehow Epona obeyed him, I don't know how, Epona don't usually allow anyone to climb her, not even me. "Link? Just what in the world is going on? I'm confused! Link! When are you going to come back? Link!"

* * *

"That day… was the last time I ever saw Link… a couple of months later, Epona returned to Lon Lon Ranch without him, the horse was healthy, which meant Link probably was as well, she was carrying a letter from one of my cousins at Clock Town and saying a boy named Link had helped them in times of need… it was the last I heard from him…" Malon then blew the ink from her book and once she made sure it was dry she closed it, the kids around her just stared at her with curiosity, it was then when Malon noticed it wasn't at all the perfect end for the kids to hear. "Please don't look at me like that, the book tells only my real memories, I can't lie to you kids and say he returned after so long and wearing a shiny armor and carrying me up and toward the sunset." The kids all laughed, Malon then breathed out in relief after noticing the kids were no longer upset at the ending of the story.

"Kids, the caravan is already waiting, it's about time you all leave." Anju said with a smile on her face, the kids complained but obeyed the words of the woman; Anju then helped Malon fix her improvised working place and then smiled for her. "Malon, I had no idea, I had met young Link before, not only here seven years ago but also once at Clock Town!" Malon stared at Anju with interest, the woman just smiled. "Link helped us a lot back then; I mean Kafei and I… shortly after Ganondorf took over the lands of Hyrule I left to my grandmother's inn… Kafei and I were supposed to get married then, only we had some problems that don't deserve your attention, let's just say we met Link and he helped us solve it."

"Anju! We are ready to leave." Kafei said while climbing his horse pulling the caravan. "I promise to be back soon, and once I do please Anju, join us in the evacuation, I know you want to stay until the carpenters finish the evacuation, but Hyrule is a wild and dangerous land, just make sure you stay safe." Anju nodded and waved her hand to Kafei, the man then asked his horse out of Kakariko and in direction of Termina.

"Malon… Kafei could need a skilled archer like you to scare away the Poes… my heart is filled with grief each time he leaves to lead another group toward Clock Town." Anju added while pressing her hands strongly against her chest, Malon sadly moved her head in negation.

"But Anju, I can't leave, nothing would I love more than escaping to Clock Town with the others evacuating, but with Ingo in control of the ranch and hurting the animals… I just can't… not until I convince Lord Ganondorf in returning the ranch to me… and for that, I need to wait another year until I have the legal age for marriage." Anju nodded, Malon then picked her bow and arrow bag up. "It's late… Poes like haunting travelers at nights the most, and I'm sure Ingo is already back at the ranch and probably hurting my horses… with the kids gone I doubt I will be returning to Kakariko any time soon… please stay safe Anju and don't allow Poes to scare you."

"Now days that is something impossible Malon… if only Lord Ganondorf cared more about his people… but he rules with fear and hatred, little are the soldiers still loyal to Princess Zelda and that care for our welfare… I'm afraid all hope is lost for Hyrule and you will do best to forget about waiting for Link and leaving for Clock Town." Malon moved her head in negation and then smiled, Anju just faced away with sadness.

"Anju… I already stopped believing in Link ever returning… please stop worrying about my feelings…" The woman nodded with sadness evident in her face, Malon just gave her a fake smile and left the village, walking slowly all her way to Lon Lon Ranch and being followed by an annoying Poe who seemed not to be interested in attacking the girl but annoying her while laughing at her with her creepy voice. "…I'm already getting used to them… it's so sad how no one is ever safe anymore… not all Poes are scary thought, this one would die easily…" She said while approaching her hand to her arrow bag, only the Poe left to haunt someone else when noticing Malon wasn't afraid of her. "Eh? It left?" Malon then thought she saw a man wearing a green tunic running away from the ghost; only she missed the man once she rubbed her eyes trying to fix the view. "Maybe it was only my imagination… I'm too tired as to think about it."

Malon finally reached the ranch, the name of Lon Lon was cut down and replaced by one that read Ingo Ranch, she breathed out in sadness as she noticed the name and then walked inside of the ranch. "Malon!" Only to be greeted by the usual pissed off Ingo. "Where in the world were you? Stupid girl! Don't tell me you were slacking off while telling one of your stupid stories to the kids once again! Are you out of your mind? While I was socializing with Lord Ganondorf and earning his favor you just play around?"

"Save your words, Ingo." Malon then flinched, due to her depression and Ingo's usual yelling she failed to notice the black armored king at the ranch and close to the horse's racing tracks, he was riding Epona, despite the horse complaining about being mounted, Epona was tired, which meant Ganondorf, the now lord of Hyrule, had managed to tire the horse. "Little I care about this girl's laziness; I came here with the only propose of finding a new horse since mine was sacrificed for royal issues… I believe this horse will do, she is strong and wild, even I had a hard time beating her."

"Lord Ganondorf? Epona?" Malon began, Ganondorf stared at her with annoyance, Malon then went to her knees and made a reverence while crying in fear. Ganondorf then smiled because of the fear the girl felt against him.

"Ingo, I want this horse ready, my men will come to claim her in a few days, until then, make sure she stays strong and healthy." The snivel that was now Ingo nodded several times, Ganondorf just climbed Epona down and walked past the girl, she flinched in fear and more and more tears drowned her eyes as she felt the presence of the evil lord by her side, she even had to swallow a yell as the evil lord stopped next to her but only for a second before resuming his way outside of the ranch.

"This is great! Just perfect! Lord Ganondorf selected a horse from our stables! This is something I need to celebrate! Malon!" The girl flinched and returned back to reality after being released from the strong fear she felt against Ganondorf. "Umm… I thought about punishing you for failing me today… but I guess losing Epona is enough punishment for today, you return to your daily duties and feed the cows!" Ingo then walked Epona to the center stable, he then locked her inside, Malon wanted to go to Epona's side, only Ingo refused to let her close of the horse and also locked the door leading to the ranch. "You go do what I ordered you to do! Forget about that stupid horse! It is now Lord Ganondorf's horse; now get back to work before I start kicking those supposed super cuccos of your father around!"

"Please don't! Not my father's cuccos! I will work! I will work! Just please stop hurting them!" Malon cried, she then went inside of the stable, she then fell to her knees and began crying, her dearest friend, Epona, was being presented to the evil lord of darkness she feared so much. "Not Epona too! First Link, then my father and now Epona! I hate it! I hate it so much!" She continued crying, only her sadness had to wait, she swallowed it and returned to her daily duties with an emotionless stare drawn on her face, she was now nothing but a slave, one who worked for only one propose, and that was to protect her dear animals from harm. "…I need to work… for their sake… nothing else matters now… I have lost everything… there is no hope left."

The door of the stable was then wildly opened, a man wearing a green tunic then went inside, he closed the door fast and took his sword out, a Poe flew through the wooden made door and continued laughing hysterically at the boy, only the Poe yelled in fear once seeing Malon as the girl prepared a bow and an arrow, the Poe then flew away and stopped haunting the man who collapsed once the ghost was gone. "What in the world is wrong with the world?"

"Oh…a visitor! It's been a long time since we've had a visitor here…" Malon spoke out with sadness, failing to notice the person now lying down and gasping for air in front of her was that same person she had wished to see again for several years. "Where do you come from?"

"…Eh…? Wait… could it be…? Don't tell me it's actually you… Malon…?" The girl gave the stranger's words little importance, everyone around Hyrule knew her name, having yet another person knowing it was of no importance, she was even depressed enough not to try to socialize and do some talking, she just turned around and continued feeding her cows. "…Perhaps this isn't the moment… before doing anything I need to try to understand what is going on around here… everything is so different… I feel so confused." Link of course was talking to himself, only Malon was half listening to his words. "…I need to relax… all that I saw at Hyrule's Market place was surely my imagination…"

"You are…" Malon began; she turned around to see him once again. "…A traveler from outside lands?" Link stared at her with disbelief, the girl still hadn't noticed who he was, but she couldn't be blamed, her depression was enough as to force her mind to space out easily. "Since Ganondorf came, people in the Castle Town have gone, places have been ruined, and monsters are wandering everywhere."

"…Fine… that explains some things… but it doesn't explain what happened to you…" The girl finally faced Link directly, her eyes sparkled with a faint hope, but she moved her head in negation, erasing all the hope away from her mind and turning to feed the animals once again. "…Yesterday when I was… no, wait, it wasn't yesterday… how long was I sealed?" He then noticed the odd stare Malon directed at him, he gulped at the feeling and then felt a blush appearing in his face. "Se-seven years ago… this place was filled with life and happiness… or so I have heard, I just want to know what happened? Lon Lon Ranch was a place everyone used to speak about, now the gates are closed to visitors with several chains and locks, different from seven years ago when it was only a lock to keep Stalchilds away, speaking of which, I have seen no Stalchilds since arriving… well… here…"

"…There are no Stalchilds anymore… I'm not sure of the reason… maybe they fear the Poes, who knows… and it isn't Lon Lon Ranch anymore, the name is Ingo Ranch… Mr. Ingo is just using the ranch to gain Ganondorf's favor… Everyone seems to be turning evil…" She added, Link just cleaned the sweat away from his face as with each passing second the future he was transported to seemed to be darker and darker. "But Dad… he remained the same… until he was kicked out of the ranch by Mr. Ingo… he now owns the ranch… and if I disobey Mr. Ingo, he will treat the horses so badly… so… there's nothing I can do…"

"Ingo did… and Talon… this can't be… wait! I can't allow myself to be confused just now… Malon…" The girl turned to face him once again. "…I… I mean… farm lady girl… woman!" He corrected, he then blushed madly and pressed his hand at his chest as feeling how his heart had stopped. "What in the Sage's name was that odd feeling just now?"

"Traveler." Malon began, Link faced her with interest. "It's dangerous to stay outside, please stay for the night, but once the first sunrays hit the grass I beg of you, leave the ranch." Link couldn't believe his ears, Malon just began fixing the haystack around the barn and fixing a comfortable place for Link to rest. "It's not much, but it is all I can offer, Mr. Ingo had the keys to the stables and race tracks, I would gladly invite you to stay for the time being, but Mr. Ingo would never allow it, that's why I ask you kindly to leave during morning, the Poes won't try to scare you so often during mornings."

"Wait… Malon…" He slapped his own forehead hard when saying her name once again, he then corrected and continued. "Farmer woman… person… whatever!" He yelled annoyed at the situation. "I accept your offer but… how do adult people speak?" He told himself, Malon just stared at him oddly. "Just drop that, can I help you, I mean, in return of your help?"

"…You have such an orthodox way of speaking…" Link sweat dropped. "Just like a kid… it's hard to believe such innocence still exists in this dark world we live at…" The girl then smiled, it was her first real smile in a long time. "I don't know why… but, you remind me about someone from my childhood."

"Well… I have traveled for a long time… maybe we met somewhere before, only you don't remember…" Malon blinked twice, she then moved her head in negation as ignoring the idea once again and then walked out of the barn while starting to sing her song, Link followed her outside not wanting to see her leave just yet, he was confused and felt comfortable around a familiar face, even if this familiar face still couldn't remember him, he heard her song and blushed one more time while pressing his hand strongly against his chest, being victim of feelings he couldn't feel while being a kid. "Her singing is way better than before."

"I'm singing?" She flinched, she hadn't even noticed, she turned around scared and scared Link as well by the sudden reaction. "Please keep it a secret from Mr. Ingo that I sing this song!" Link nodded and then stared at her with confusion, Malon did the same. "…No… it's only me and my imagination… I have waited for so long… you can't be that person… I'm sorry for staring at you like this…"

"Man, she is so dense." Malon blinked twice, Link flinched at the view. "Ah… I mean… that was a beautiful song… I remember hearing it during my trips around Hyrule fields… every night it would lull me to sleep after a hard day of running away from the Stalchilds."

"You… do you know my mother's song?" Link nodded several times and nervous about everything that was going on, he was dying to reveal his identity to Malon, but refused for many reasons, mostly because of his fear over the girl's reaction whenever she found out the truth. "Everyone really liked that song… my dad… even Mr. Ingo…" She began with sadness evident in her face. "But… since Ganondorf appeared, Mr. Ingo has changed completely. I can remember the good old days only while I sing the song. Also…" She closed her eyes and placed her hands close to her chest when thinking of her dear friend being presented to Ganondorf. "Epona really liked that song… only I could tame that horse… even Mr. Ingo had a hard time… Hee hee hee!" She began giggling, something that forced Link to smile at her. "Why am I laughing like this? It's been so long since I did, but why? Could it be…? It surely can't be… traveler…" She faced Link with teary eyes, the boy just backed off in fear. "…Could it be…?"

"…Malon…" Link began; he gulped hard and then stared at the young woman in front of him about to break into tears. "…I'm sorry I broke my promise…" Malon's eyes widened while being drowned by the tears, she then waited for the man's words to escape his lips. "It's me… Link…" A single tear escaped from her eyes, it rolled down her chin, Link noticed and tried to clean it away only to notice Malon started falling down, it was a terrible shock for the girl, she fainted by the surprise, Link quickly held her in his arms before her body hit the soft grass at their feet but ended hitting his own back against it as he protected Malon's body. "Umm… she is surely going to attack me with her pitchfork once she wakes up… somehow I can see it coming."

* * *

Ok, so, if this chapter didn't fry your brain then let's try to explain what happened up there, first of all, in this chapter there were 3 different Links, the first Link is kid Link, the one getting the stones for princess Zelda, I guess that until then you are able to understand, the funny part starts with the second Link, who, in case you hadn't noticed, is the resulting Link of a time Paradox, in other words, it is the same Link, only way in the future when he came back from seven years ago and to the same day he left, confusing? Maybe a little but it isn't that hard to understand, this Link is the one who returns to replace himself when he sealed himself 7 years, creating a time Paradox and a world in which there will be two Links, the one who returned, and the one who will arrive, so that's why this Link has to leave Hyrule for Clock Town, so he doesn't interfere with his past self, the Link who will wake up seven years in the future to defeat Ganondorf. Ok, I think that was confusing… follow this time line.

Young Link gets the stones for princess Zelda, then he seals himself and becomes Adult Link, he saves the world, yadda, yadda yadda, and returns to his current time as Paradox Link at the same moment he, as Young Link, seals himself for seven years.

Ok, maybe I read too many comic books but I hope I typed it as simpler as possible for you people to understand… if you didn't, then please let me know in a review and I will try to explain it again, ok? For now it's all for today and see you next week with the next chapter. Long life Time Paradox! Got the idea from Tsubasa reservoir Chronicles, hehehe.


End file.
